Sensing a driving environment is fundamental to making a decision on driving an autonomous vehicle. Identifying whether an obstacle is a static or a moving obstacle is the most critical process in the sensing the driving environment. At present, a commonly used method for identifying whether an obstacle is a static obstacle includes: calculating a speed after motion estimation using a filtering algorithm, and directly identifying the obstacle at a speed of less than a certain threshold after motion estimation as a static obstacle.
The speed after motion estimation usually contains noise data, leading to the lower accuracy of the method for identifying an obstacle at a speed of less than the certain threshold after motion estimation as a static obstacle.